fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Temujin Hayashi
|romaji=''Temujin Hayashi'' |alias= God of Lightning (雷神, Raijin) Demon Eye Mage (妖怪目魔道士, Me no Yōkai Madōshi) God of the Skies (神の上空, Jōkū no Kami) |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= 11 August |birthplace= Earth Land |gender= Male |age= TBD |blood type= TBD |education= TBD |hair color= Grey |eye color= Black (Right) Red (Left) |vision= TBD |skin tone= Caucasian |height= 5'9ft. |weight= 68lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Heterochromia Due To Magic |guild mark color= TBD |guild mark location= TBD |tattoos/unusual features= Scar On Left Eye |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= TBD |marital status= TBD |spouse= TBD |allies= TBD |enemies= TBD |relatives= TBD |magic= God Slayer Magic (Lightning) Chronos Eye |curse= |abilities= TBD |signature skill= TBD |weaponry and armor= Lightning-Infused Lightning-Infused |other equipment= TBD |debut= |image gallery= }} Temujin Hayashi ( , Temujin Hayashi), a mage renown for his famous Red Eye that is the product from his Eye Magic, Chronos Eye, that slows down the user's perception of time, playing all aspects of vision at a slower rate than a unmodified human eye, making it easier to predict one's movements and provide a sufficient dodge or counter to it. With this advantage he gains from his magic, he has climbed the ranks in terms of strength in hand-to-hand combat, in fact, he can even be considered a master in it. The main martial art practice he specialises in is known as Ryūsui Karate that is said to symbolise the movement of flowing water, making it a mixture of both offence and defence that incorporates many different moves from different martial arts moulded into one. Appearance Personality History Temujin's childhood was very dark, being born to a pair of constantly arguing mages, the first words he managed to pick up from his parents were "Go kill yourself!" as many other cusses were bound to stay locked in his brain. At the age of one, that pair that was his parents soon became one as his father was mercilessly beaten to death by some of the townspeople and dumped in a nearby lake for wielding what the residents called the Demon Eyes. Obviously, his father didn't go down without out a fight but there was only so much he could do against an angry mob of weapon-wielding townspeople. His father's body soon drifted to one of the more drier areas of the lake, incidentally, the area where Temujin gathered crops for his mother who was busy doing housework at home. Upon seeing his father's corpse, a surge of magic was pumped into his eyes unconsciously and in turn, he awakened the Hayashi bloodline's Chronos Eye. However, something was at fault, despite eternano being pumped into both of his eyes, only his left eye had awakened the Chronos Eye. As soon as he returned to his house, his mother had spotted him with his awakened eye and swiftly gave him a resounding slap that left a red imprint on his face, the force and sting making him drop to the floor, dropping the basket of crops as well. For the next two hours, he was constantly hit with any object that his mother could find in the house, leaving bruises and scars on his body, many of them with blood seeping out of them. Obviously, there was a limit to the amount of pain Temujin could take and so he tried to resist his mother's efforts to hurt him but that only proved futile as she slashed his Demon Eye with a pair of scissors for resisting her, Luckily for Temujin, he had managed to close his eyes in time and the scissors were too blunt to actually cause any damage to eye itself, only cutting the eyelid and some of the left side of his face. He did pass out due to the pain and when he awoke, reminiscent of his father, he found himself drifting in a lake. Luckily, he had managed to drift into another town where he was found and adopted by a retired where she trained him on how to efficiently cast his magic. However, due to the nature of his Eye Magic, he was slowly corrupted and forcefully pulled into the darkness. His mentor noticed this and tried to stop his fall into darkness, tearing his motives and thoughts in two parts, unfortunately, he eventually fell into the darker side but his mentor's teachings hadn't been all lost, as he hadn't become a revenge-controlled mage but now only follows "The Justice He Believes In." More to be written... Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Abilities Fighting Styles Magical Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, Temujin is able to modify his eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which he can then alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilising electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Temujin is able to generate these elements from his body, and manipulate them, giving him the ability to channel and manipulate electricity throughout his body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, Temujin, being a user of Lightning Magic, is also capable of utilising lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralysing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed when he is using this magic. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilised to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, Temujin is capable of causing his attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as Temujin can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing his striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empowering Temujin's connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the Temujin to transform his body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, Temujin is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of travelling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals and Magic conducting weapons, as seen with his lightning-infused and . *'Lightning Phoenix': *'Lightning Wall': *'Lightning Self': *'Lightning Overcurrent': *'Lightning Empowerment': Trivia *Everything that is displayed on this page is the work of KFC's former partner, Jonny. Category:Jonny's Discontinued Projects